Batman vs the Mask of Darkness
by Windrises
Summary: Batman tries to stop the Riddler who is working for Gotham's new crime boss.


Note: Batman and Harley Quinn are not owned and created by me.

Bruce Wayne saw the Bat Signal so he quickly got on his Batman costume and went to the rooftop of Commissioner Gordon's workplace. Batman asked "What's going on?"

Commissioner Gordon stated "A former detective named Edward Nygma is a new villain called the Riddler."

Batman asked "What did he steal?"

Commissioner Gordon replied "We don't know, but he gave us a riddle that apparently has the answer."

Batman grabbed the riddle paper. After searching for the answer on the internet Batman realized that the Riddler was robbing a bank that was a mile away. He started driving to the bank.

The Riddler finished packing the money in his car. He started driving away, but he saw the Batmobile and said "That weirdly dressed fool solved my riddle. He's smart for a super hero." The Riddler started driving over the speed limit to try to escape Batman, but Batman caught up to him.

Batman said "You better give up clue boy. I'm going to have you locked up for years."

The Riddler replied "It's just a small robbery."

Batman said "No it's not you riddle lover. I did some research on the recent bank robberies in Gotham. A majority of them have riddles attached to the empty bank vaults."

The Riddler replied "It's about time that somebody noticed that obvious pattern. It's hard to believe the police were too gullible to pick on my hints."

Batman said "The police in Gotham have a habit of doing nothing of help." Batman jumped on top of the Riddler's car. The Riddler accidentally drove his car into a pile of garbage cans. Batman fell to the ground, but he didn't get hurt.

The Riddler got out of the car, grabbed the bags of money, and tried to run away. Batman managed to grab the Riddler and punch him. The Riddler said "You're pretty harsh Batman. I think that I deserve to be treated like a gentleman."

Batman replied "You deserve to live in Arkham Asylum. What's your big plan Eddie?"

The Riddler said "I have another riddle for you Batman. How am I involved in this crime, but not involved overall?" Batman got out his cell phone to research the answer to the riddle. The Riddler grabbed Batman's cell phone and smashed it. The Riddler said "You're not playing my game fairly Batman. If you want the answer you'll have to think about it. Unlike Commissioner Gordon you're smart so think of the answer."

Batman thought about the riddle and said "I've figured out the answer. You're clearly involved in the crime. However you're not involved overall, because you're being bossed around by a different villain."

The Riddler replied "I don't like to admit it, but I'm not the real mastermind of the recent crimes in Gotham. I have a very evil and dangerous boss."

Batman asked "Who's the boss?"

The Riddler replied "I have another riddle for you." Batman rolled his eyes. The Riddler said "Who seems innocent yet worked with criminals and is named after a clown?" The Riddler set a empty newspaper stand on fire to distract Batman while he escaped with the money.

Batman went back to the Bat Cave and thought about the Riddler's riddle. Batman said "I finally figured out who the mastermind of the recent crimes in Gotham is."

Alfred Pennyworth asked "Who is the new villain?"

Batman said "Harleen Quinzel. She used to work at Arkham Asylum, but she got fired for giving the Joker a escape plan. It appears that the Joker inspired her to become the most dangerous crime boss in Gotham."

Alfred asked "What are you going to do about Ms. Quinzel?"

Batman replied "I'm going to go to her lair and stop her."

Batman drove to Harleen Quinzel's house and knocked on the door. Batman said "Hi Ms. Quinzel. Your evil plans are all over."

Harleen replied "All I did was try to help one sympathetic clown escape from Arkham Asylum and I get treated like a super villain."

Batman angrily said "You're the most evil and dangerous crime boss in Gotham."

Harleen replied "I think getting fired was a big enough punishment."

Batman said "I told Commissioner Gordon about what you did as a crime boss. You're being sent to a faraway prison and you'll probably be there for at least a decade." Batman captured Harleen Quinzel and gave her to the police.

Harleen said "Please don't arrest me. I promise that I'm not a crime boss. I just love the Joker."

Batman replied "Well you better prepare to love being in prison."

Meanwhile the Riddler went to Black Mask's hideout. Black Mask asked "Did you steal the money?"

The Riddler said "Yes, but I had to deal with Batman."

Black Mask replied "I can't stand that winged fool. He's the knight of problems. Did you tell him who I am?"

The Riddler said "Well he knows that I have a boss." Black Mask was about to choke the Riddler, but the Riddler said "I tricked him."

Black Mask asked "What do you mean riddle boy?"

The Riddler said "I gave him a riddle that made him think that Harleen Quinzel is my boss so you won't get any blame for what happened."

Black Mask replied "It seems like your silly habit of giving riddles to the good guys helped my master plan."

The Riddler asked "Do you want me to keep robbing banks in Gotham boss?"

Black Mask said "No. We need to stop robbing small stuff. I want rich people to be robbed like crazy. I want all of their money!"

The Riddler replied "Bruce Wayne would be a good person to rob first."

Black Mask said "Not him. Bruce was my best friend as a kid. One of the few people that actually cared about me. My parent were rich jerks who hated me. They only loved money so I'm going to have the richest people in Gotham lose their money." Black Mask laughed.

The next day Commissioner Gordon had Batman come to his office. Batman asked "What's going on?"

Commissioner Gordon said "We made a big mistake. Ms. Quinzel isn't the crime boss. I interviewed her and she's clueless about what a crime boss is. She thought it was the name of a board game."

Batman asked "Did you release her?"

Commissioner Gordon said "We were going to release her soon, but she broke out and stole a random costume. She's gone crazy."

Batman said "I'm sorry about my big mistake. I'll find out who the crime boss actually is."

Commissioner Gordon replied "The Riddler gave me a riddle for you to solve." The riddle was a bunch of random words and dollar signs, but Batman realized that it meant the Riddler was going to rob a mansion.

Meanwhile the Riddler broke into a rich guy's mansion. The owner of the mansion, Mr. Weinrib, asked "What's going on you weirdly dressed boy?"

The Riddler said "I'm 28 so call me a guy, not a boy."

Mr. Weinrib replied "You're that detective named Edward that quit."

The Riddler asked "How did you find out my secret identity?"

Mr. Weinrib said "Your name is written on your hat. Why did you quit your nice job and become a nasty criminal?"

The Riddler said "Being a detective wasn't a good way to prove how smart I really am. I got a bunch of small crimes to solve, because Batman always takes care of the important and exciting stuff so I became his new enemy to prove I'm smarter than him." The Riddler stole a bunch of money and random stuff from Mr. Weinrib's mansion. When he got outside Harleen Quinzel was there. She was wearing a new costume. The Riddler asked "Who are you?"

Harleen said "I used to be called Harleen Quinzel, but my new name is Harley Quinn."

The Riddler nervously said "Hi Harley. I'm sorry that I framed you."

Harley Quinn replied "You're going to face my wrath for what you did to me."

The Riddler said "You've escaped prison so there's no need to be mad at me anymore."

Harley Quinn replied "I still want revenge." The Riddler tried to get away, but Harley kicked him and punched him. The Riddler tried to fight Harley, but he wasn't that strong.

Batman arrived. For once the Riddler was grateful that Batman showed up. Batman said "Thank you miss for taking care of the Riddler."

Harley Quinn replied "You're welcome."

The Riddler said "Don't become friends with him. He's the real reason you ended up in prison. He captured you and had you arrested."

Harley Quinn replied "I hate to admit it, but you have a great point." Harley punched Batman.

Batman asked "Who are you?"

Harley Quinn answered "I was the eccentric, but talented and pretty Harleen Quinzel before you had me locked up. Now I'm Harley Quinn."

Batman said "I'm sorry about my big mistake. I messed up. If you give up now I'll forgive you."

Harley Quinn angrily asked "Why would you need to forgive me? You pushed me over the edge you troublemaker!" Harley threw Batman into a pile of garbage cans.

The garbage man came by and said "I'm sorry Batman, but I need to away the trash. You need to get out of the garbage cans. You can go hang out in your own garbage can." Batman felt embarrassed. The Riddler laughed.

Batman said "Please give up Harley Quinn. I want to help you."

Harley Quinn replied "Yeah right."

While Batman and Harley Quinn battled each other the Riddler called Black Mask. Black Mask asked "What's going on?"

The Riddler said "A new villain is keeping Batman busy, but Batman will probably capture me before I get to escape and get rid of any mansions."

Black Mask said "Well it seems like you've been doing a good job of keeping Batman distracted, but I'm ready for action. I'm going to rob the other mansions in Gotham."

Although Batman was busy fighting Harley Quinn he overheard Black Mask's plan. Batman said "You're getting in way Harley. I have a far more dangerous crime to deal with."

Harley Quinn replied "First you act like I'm a big crime boss. Now you act like I don't matter."

Batman said "I need to go right away." Batman tried to get away, but Harley kept punching him. Batman was in a hurry so he punched Harley hard enough to knock her out. The Riddler tried to sneak away so Batman beat him up. Batman quickly gave the Riddler and Harley Quinn to the police so he could find Black Mask.

Black Mask drove to a mansion. He broke inside and stole all of the money in the mansion. After that he robbed another mansion. Black Mask said "Soon I'll be richer than anybody else in Gotham."

Batman showed up and said "You better give up. I found out that you're the crime boss."

Black Mask replied "You're not going to mess up my master plan."

Batman said "Your plan may seem impressive, but all you would end up with is lots of money. It's a meaningless crime."

Black Mask replied "You're totally wrong about that Batman. There's plenty of meaning to my impressive crimes. My parents were rich jerks who loved money more than me. I was never respected by them. Do you know what it's like to have no parents to care about you?"

Batman said "I kind of do. I had good parents, but they got destroyed."

Black Mask replied "Nobody was there to help me. That rich Bruce Wayne dude tried, but I was a hopeless case."

Batman said "Robbing mansions won't make anybody care about you."

Black Mask replied "But it'll get me the revenge I want."

Batman said "Revenge without a purpose is just a way to make yourself feel good. It's actually a childish and pointless waste of time."

Black Mask replied "Getting rid of you won't be a waste of time." Black Mask punched Batman. Although Black Mask was a smart crime boss he wasn't very strong. Batman struggled for a while, but he managed to beat up Black Mask. Deep down Batman felt guilty for fighting one of his former friends, but he felt that he must win the fight with Black Mask. A few minutes later Black Mask passed out. Batman had Black Mask arrested.

The next day Black Mask was in prison, but he got a visitor: Bruce Wayne. Bruce said "Hi Roman."

Black Mask replied "I'm only called Black Mask now."

Bruce said "I hope that you remember me. We were friends when we were kids."

Black Mask replied "I do remember you. You're my only friend. Can you bail me out of here?"

Bruce said "You need to learn a few lessons before that."

Black Mask replied "I don't need or want to learn."

Bruce said "If you give up being a crime boss and try to become a good person I could help you."

Black Mask replied "I might." After Bruce left Black Mask started planning on how to get revenge for what Batman defeating him.


End file.
